Christmas Light
by Gust-In-A-Flash
Summary: Loss brings a certain darkness and gloom to someone's life and in a holiday so bright and joyful as Christmas, it still looms over them. For these people, they must find a light. A light able to shine through the darkness...
1. Chapter 1

**Well I'm back again with another one, this one is only going to be a short mini story with no more than 10 chapters probably less than that… or so I plan but I never know when it comes to these things, but for now it's a mini Christmas fic. So I hope you enjoy it… also I need to say thank you to AReiss215 for having to put up with me going over every idea with him and no doubt annoying him at times but this wouldn't have happened if not for your help.**

 **You will also notice that my writing style has changed in this one ... maybe for a good thing who knows.**

 **So enjoy the beginning of this mini Story.**

* * *

Navigating the icy sidewalks of Central City had become a skill to Caitlin over the years she has lived here, her first winter in this city wasn't as pleasant as she was hoping it to be – not when a fresh covering of snow hid the ice patches underneath. The amount of times she has slipped that first year is still unknown having lost count at around the thirty mark but after three winters of this city this being her fourth she likes to think that she has cracked it – even in stilettos.

With her white knitted scarf wrapped around her neck, bright red coat fastened tightly around her body Caitlin weaved her way in and out of the crowd that had gathered in the centre of the city. She couldn't deny that this city had a certain charm around the holiday season with the stall set up in the centre of town selling everything and anything to do with Christmas from handmade baubles, snowflakes even snow globes which every time she passes by the little wooden hut and the women inside selling them she pauses for a moment to look at the small orbs. There once was a time that Caitlin would say that Christmas was her favourite holidays but for the past six years she doesn't get that warm feeling inside of her anymore when she thinks of this holiday. Now all she can think about is that patch of black ice which took her parents from her, that patch of ice which made her parents car skid causing it to crash into a barrier that ran parallel to the road and that same patch of black ice that not only took her parent away from her but also left her alone with no other family to spend the holidays with. All Christmas does for her now is to show her have alone she really is, ok she might have her work and the colleagues that comes along with the job but she doesn't have anyone to spend the holidays with, instead for the past three Christmas's since she moved to Central City she has volunteered to work Christmas so those with loved once can spend the holidays at home with them.

Pausing beside another of the stalls this time, she picked up a small nutcracker figure and smiled to herself, the memory of her parents taking her to see the nutcracker as a child on Christmas eve flooded her mind, smiling down at the small wooden figure that could fit in the palm of her hand – the memory of how excited she had been all day waiting for her father to arrive home from work so they could leave the house to see it. After that first year it became a tradition for the three of them to go and see the nutcracker every Christmas Eve from that very first time when she was eight years old. With her parents now gone, Caitlin still buys three tickets for the Christmas Eve performance but never attends as it wouldn't feel right to go alone not when it is a tradition or a memory now to go with her parents as a family. Instead on Christmas Eve she drives ninety minute or three hour round journey back to her old city and to the cemetery to where her parent's graves sit side by side to place fresh flowers onto each of their graves, leaving two of the tickets behind, one on each of the graves – her new tradition.

Unable to return the small figure back to where she picked it up from, she dug her hand deep into her pocket pulling out a five dollar bill and handing it to the middle aged woman looking at her. "Keep the change" she smiled before slowly moving away from the stall and sliding the wooden figure into her purse. The sound of crying dragging her back into the real world, looking around Caitlin spotted a little girl cradling a stuff toy to her chest looking around her with tears streaming down her face. Taking another glace around the crowd to see if she could spot anyone looking for the girl only to come up with no one she decided she needed to do something where as everyone else around the two of them looked the other way and continued to walk, talk and laugh together – to wrapped up in their own little world to stop and help a crying little girl.

Slowly approaching the girl, Caitlin crouched down in front of her "Hey Sweetie, are you ok?" she asked only for the little girl to look at her with even more terror in her eyes. Did she really look that bad after a fifteen hour shift Caitlin thought as she tried to figure out what to do; she took an oath of care so she can't just walk away and leave the child alone, without her oath of care she still couldn't do it as a human being.

"Daddy said I'm not to talk to strangers" the little girl spoke through her tears, holding what Caitlin could make out to be a stuffed dog closer to her chest – as if she is scared Caitlin is going to take it away from her.

"Your daddy is right you do not talk to strangers – Hi my name is Caitlin and I'm a doctor so you can trust me" Caitlin introduced herself while digging her identification badge out of her purse. The girl probably can't read but she can see and understand logos and the hospital logo is an easy one to spot and it has her picture on it so hopefully the girl will trust her enough to allow her to help her. "Look here, I work at the hospital so do you want to tell me what is wrong?"

"I can't find my daddy" the girl replied only to cry harder and louder which still wasn't enough to turn a single head in the crowd.

"Would you like me to help you find him?" the little girl nodded yes as a reply. "What is your name?" Caitlin asked using one of her glove covered thumbs to dry the little girls face, in this cold weather there is no telling what tears can do to her delicate skin.

"Evie – that is what daddy calls me. Evie Allen" she responded her tears finally stopping as she moved closer to Caitlin which she took as a sign that she has the little girls trust.

"Well it is very nice to meet you – Now tell me what does your daddy look like?" it is very well offering to help her find her daddy but not knowing what he looks like isn't going to help, a small description of him would help right now as any of the men in this crowd could be her father.

"He's very tall" Evie started which made Caitlin smile after all she probably looks very tall to Evie. "He has brown hair like mine but he is wearing a grey hat and a big black coat and I think he went that way" Evie continued pointing in the direction she had just come from.

"Ok, how about you take my hand and we'll walk this way and see if we can find him?" Caitlin suggested pushing her back up to her full height, her height being boosted by the six inch stilettos on her feet. Holding her hand out to Evie who happily accepted it, wrapping her small hand around Caitlin's as they began to walk back in the direction Caitlin had just came from. "How did you lose your daddy?"

"I ran away to look at the snowmen and then I couldn't find daddy, he wasn't there when I went back to him"

"I'm sure he is looking for you" Caitlin smiled at the girl, her bright red cheeks clearer to see in this light than where she was stood. A mixture of the cold elements and her tears marking her cheeks probably more the cold Caitlin thought as they both looked around the crowd, Caitlin looking mostly at the men for any looking worried with a grey hat and a black coat whereas Evie decided to look at all the bright lights instead.

The pair had been searching for the best part of ten minutes when the sound of someone shouting caught her Caitlin's attention "EVIE WHERE ARE YOU?" Caitlin decided that must be her father because only a parent would call a child they can't find like that – the worry clear to hear in his voice. "EVIE"

Looking around her for the person shouting, she finally spotted a figure just outside of the crowd looking around the crowd from a less crowed spot just to the side of where the pair stood in the middle of the crowd. Moving out of the crowd and towards the grass covered area where the man stood. "Is that your daddy?" Caitlin asked getting Evie's attention as she was too busy looking at the candy stall to notice or even hear her name being called.

"DADDY" she shouted at full volume catching the man's attention.

With her hand still attached to Caitlin's, Evie set off in a small run towards the man dragging Caitlin along with her. Walking in stilettos is one thing, walking in them on a snow and icy ground is another but trying to keep up with a little girl in stilettos on a snow and ice covered ground is another but surprisingly Caitlin managed to keep herself upright. When they were a couple of feet from the man, Evie released Caitlin's hand and ran to the man who crouched down to scooped her up into his arms, holding her tightly against his chest a sight Caitlin couldn't help but smile at, if that look of relief on the man's face doesn't show his love for that little girl then nothing ever will.

"Thank you so much" The man looked over Evie's shoulder to Cait. "I was so worried something had happened to her"

"No need to thank me, I would have done what any other person would have done" Caitlin replied even if it wasn't the whole truth – not when most people walked pasted a lost, crying and scared little girl but to her it's normal she never would have been able to sleep if she had joined the crowd and looked the other way.

"I'm sorry daddy, I only wanted to look at the snowmen" Evie told him her tiny arms wrapped around his neck.

"I know but next time, tell me where you are going. You have no idea what I would have done if I hadn't have found you" the man stood back up to his full height with Evie in his arms. "I'm Barry Allen by the way" he held his right hand out while supporting Evie with the other.

Taking his hand and shaking it "Caitlin Snow" she introduced herself.

"Daddy she's a doctor" Evie smile, the lost crying girl now gone and a bold smile spread across her face, the same smile that matched her father's Caitlin noted as she looked between them both.

"Is she, well then it's nice to meet you Dr Snow" Barry began to adjust the pink sparkly hat on Evie's head, only for the younger Allen to slap his hand away and returning the hat to the original position on her head.

"You too Mr Allen, you have a beautiful daughter" she smiled in response unable to miss the similarities between the two but at the same time realising that maybe Evie took more after her mother than her father. Yes there are a couple of features she gets from her father but so many more that don't come from him.

"I can't thank you enough, I was going out of my mind she knows not to run off on her own" Barry shook his head wondering what could have gotten into his daughter to make her do that. She knows how much he worries when he can't see her.

"It's probably just the excitement of all this" Caitlin motioned over her shoulder to where most of the action was happening. Finding it understandable that a small child would get excited with everything to see, no doubt Evie's young mind wanted to see everything at once, the bright lights no doubt just adding to the hype of everything going on and not to mention the loud noise of the crowd on top of the Christmas music playing thought large speakers set up around the stalls.

"Please let me thank you properly – why don't you join us for dinner tomorrow night" Barry pleaded knowing full well that people in this town normally only think about themselves and not others around them so what Caitlin had done is beyond what some other would do.

"That isn't necessary just knowing she is safe is enough" Caitlin waved her arms trying to brush it off as nothing.

"Please it would mean a lot to me that I can show you how grateful I am to you" Barry pleaded as without Caitlin he would still be going out of his mind wondering where his daughter is and if she is safe. Hitching Evie up onto his hip again to save her from slipping, unable not to notice how she is becoming heavier with each passing day as she grows.

"Cait please, daddy makes the best mac n cheese" Caitlin froze as she heard Evie say the name only her parents used to call, she hadn't heard it since the day they die when she spoke to her mother on the phone to check in which she liked to do most days – before her parents died Caitlin couldn't think of a day that passed when she didn't speak to one of them. Sometimes she would just receive a text from one of them and it would make her smile. Now all that has changed she went from hearing from them every day to nothing and it took her some time to adjust to that after they died.

"I was thinking something more than mac n cheese" Barry laughed tapping the end of his finger on the end of his daughter's nose making her giggle in his arms. It might be his daughter's favourite meal but when he has company it gives him the opportunity to push the boat out and to be a little creative in the kitchen.

"Well mac n cheese is my favourite" Caitlin spoke aloud it has been a while since she had eaten a meal with someone who isn't a colleague normal she eats her meals alone at home and that is usually take out, left over take out or mac n cheese. She doesn't see the point in going to all the trouble of cooking a meal when she is the only one who will sit down and eat it. Not to mention how long it has been since someone cooked for her even if it is only mac n cheese.

"Does this mean you'll come?" Evie asked excitedly bouncing around in her father's arms.

"Sure why not" she smiled at the little girl.

"How is six thirty?" Barry asked with a crooked smile knowing he is going to be able to cook for someone else other than just him and Evie – not something that happens so often.

"Perfect" Caitlin responded digging into her purse she pulled out a card and handed it to Barry. "My number is on there, call me"

"I will and thank you again; I think maybe I should get this little on home" Barry pressed his lips to Evie's cheek who in turn pouted at the thought of having to go to bed. "Say goodnight" he tickled her stomach making the pout turn into an opened mouth laugh.

"Goodnight Cait" Evie waved the stuffed dog tucked under her arm.

"Goodnight Evie, Goodnight Barry" with a small wave Caitlin set back off in the direction of her apartment, this time deciding to walk along the grass instead of contending with the crowd she has fought her way through twice. This morning she had planned on taking her car to work but decided she fancied a morning walk to the hospital but regretted it the moment she reached the hospital, her nose frozen due to the icy weather. Looking back now she is happy she decided to walk, if she hadn't then she wouldn't have met Evie who is a very pleasant and well-mannered little girl and a part of her is looking forwards to tomorrow night as she will get to see her again – maybe she will also get to meet her mother who judging by tonight events wasn't at the Christmas market then she will know for sure who Evie really takes after.

* * *

 **So that is the first chapter?**

 **What did you think?**

 **Should I continue it?**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I am blown away by the response to the first chapter and I just want to say thank you to those of you who spent the time to review – I love reading the positive feedback – it made me smile lol.**

 **Well here's chapter two so enjoy it.**

* * *

Barry stood in the kitchen responding to Caitlin's text confirming that she is still coming to dinner and to be there for around six-thirty, it's a little later than they normally eat but as a once off he doesn't really mind due to the fact she is working until five-thirty. The sound of little feet stamping down the stairs then over the hardwood floor grew louder the closer his little monster got to him. Re-reading his text to make sure it was correct with no spelling mistakes, he hit send as Evie reached the kitchen making him lift his head to look at her. Halting in front of him, he looked down at his daughter – looking into a smaller version of his wife's eyes while Evie smiled back up at him before looking around the kitchen at all the food on the kitchen counters that they had bought earlier in the afternoon.

"You know the rules little lady – no charging through the house like a while animal" Barry told his daughter – telling her again after so many times of her not listening to why she would listen to him now he doesn't know. Who know maybe the thousandth times a charm he thought to himself.

"I want to help" Evie took slow carful steps into the kitchen to save herself from another telling off for what her father would really call her normal bull in a china shop charge thought the house.

"I thought you might" he responded to the youngster who is always more than happy to help him when it comes to cooking. "But wash your hands first, put your apron on and grab the vegetable peeler from the draw, you can do the carrots"

Running to the kitchen sink, Evie began to wash her hands as instructed making Barry roll his eyes at is young daughter wondering if there will ever be a time when she will listen to him and not run in the house. For years he has been telling her to walk while inside the house but today is clearly not that day. Having washed her hands, Evie took to drying them on her thighs while heading over to the hooks on the wall by the door to grab her apron, slipping it over her hand Barry stood leaning against the dark wood counter watching Evie move around the kitchen then make her way towards him so as normal he can tie the apron behind her back. Placing a kiss on the top of her head as a sigh he is done.

Hearing his phone vibrate against the counter top, he gave his attention to his phone instead of Evie who bounced over to the draw to get the peeler. Snatching his phone up, quickly unlocking it with this thumb print he saw a text from Cait telling him she will be there on time and is looking forwards to seeing them both again. Surprisingly Barry found himself smiling down at the screen of his phone not wanting to admit he is looking forwards to seeing her as well – he may have only spoken to her for no more than ten minutes the previous night but he finds himself wanting to know more about her, who she is, what is her story and how did she end up on this town? She can't be from here or else he would have noticed her once in his thirty two years.

Evie cleared her throat making Barry look up at her, abandoning his phone once again wondering what she needed help with. "Urmmm Daddy, my stole"

Rolling his eyes once again at his daughter, he opening the cabinet door of the small centre island to the kitchen where they always do their prep work and pulled out the small stepping stool for Evie to stand on so she can reach the top of the surface, something he's notice she will be able to do in no time due to the rate she is growing. In his mind she is still the new born baby girl, that baby girl who didn't have a name for three days as they couldn't decide on one, going back and forth with each name before settling on calling her Eve after Emma's grandmother, who raised her since Emma was a child and had died just before Evie was born.

Positioning himself opposite Evie he began to wrap the chicken breast in bacon, another of Evie's favourite foods – a suggestion Evie told him to make as well as his mac and cheese because in her opinion they are really good together. Upon hearing the front door open, Barry turned his head to look in the direction of the door – almost thinking he could see though the wall between him and the noise wondering who it could be after all he isn't expecting anyone right now.

"What's cooking, good looking?" a female voice said from behind him, entering the kitchen and giving Evie a kiss on the top of her head. At hearing her voice Barry couldn't help but smile as he circles the island and wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug.

* * *

The doorbell rang through the house signalling Caitlin has arrived as was a little early which Barry doesn't mind, Evie ran towards the door to open it only for Barry to hold her back to stop her from doing so, yes they are expecting Caitlin but he can't one hundred percent say it is her and he doesn't want Evie opening the door as anyone could be on the other side. Barry couldn't ignore how his heart began to beat faster in his chest at the idea of Caitlin. When he invited her he wasn't really thinking he just wanted to thank her properly for finding Evie and making sure she was ok and now that she is here he knows it is too late to back out now.

Evie pulled the door open as he stood behind her to reveal that it was Caitlin on the other smile, she smiled upon seeing them both not knowing herself how fond she had become of the duo in such a small time of meeting them – more so Evie who she had spent more time with and seeing Evie looking up at her with a smile on her face couldn't help but smile back.

"I'm not too early am I?" Caitlin asked wondering if she had turned up a little too early for dinner, after all it was only just past six and Barry had told her six-thirty but she decided to come straight from the hospital or else it meant going past Barry's to her apartment then back again and she didn't see the point – that and you never know what the traffic in Central City will be like around this time so coming straight from the hospital was the sensible idea as the last thing she wanted is to turn up late

"No, dinner is almost ready. Come on in" Barry opened the door further to allow Caitlin inside, relieved that he wasn't struck by lightning or something for allowing another woman into his house.

"I brought red and white as I didn't know what you liked" Caitlin handed the two bottles of wine to Barry. "And for you I brought you some orange soda" she handed Evie the small bottle of soda who gladly accepted it.

"You didn't have to bring anything with you" Barry closed the door with his foot, motioning for Caitlin to follow Evie into the living room. "And you're not drink all that in one go" he told Evie knowing she will be bouncing off the walls all-night if she did – having learnt from experience in the past. Six year olds and a full bottle of soda doesn't end well, he might as well have just given the kid a red bull because the soda had the same effect on her as red bull.

"I didn't want to turn up empty handed"

"What can I get you to drink?" Barry asked wondering what colour she would prefer.

"Just a soda for me, I'm driving" Caitlin responded knowing just because she can't drink then that shouldn't stop Barry from doing so.

"You can have half of mine" Evie offered handing the bottle to Caitlin to open for her.

"That is very kind of you; I would love to share it with you"

"Two glasses it is then" Barry excused himself and headed into the kitchen, placing the wine on the counter he grabbed two glasses out of the cupboard for Evie and Caitlin and grabbed a beer from the fridge for himself. Taking a moment to compose himself; not wanting to come across as nervous, not for something as innocent as dinner. It's not as if he is allowing Caitlin into his bed – just his home, He is just having dinner with a new friend he reminded himself.

Twisting the cap off his beer, he disposed of it into the trash and headed back into the living room, handing a glass to Caitlin and placing the other onto the table for Evie who took it upon herself to act as hostess and pour Caitlin's drink.

"You have a lovely home" Caitlin commented wondering why she would say something as lame as that but it wasn't a lie, the semi open plan layout of the house, the living room is large and painted in neutral colours with personal little trinkets scatter around the room, a large fireplace in the centre of the main wall with two large photos of Evie on either side as a baby, the mantel surrounding the fire had photos on top of it, one of a blonde woman no doubt his wife. She didn't see it the other day due to the fact he was wearing gloves and it was dark when they met but sat here now she can see the sliver band wrapped around his finger. Another photo of Barry, Evie and the blonde woman on the other end, which only made Caitlin wonder where his wife is – she had expected her to be here but she didn't want to ask Barry so she deciding she must be working tonight.

"Thank you – we like it" Barry laughed looking at Evie who had placed herself onto the sofa beside Caitlin, close enough that she might as well just be sat on her lap.

"And dinner smells amazing" Caitlin commented unable not to notice the smell of the food, the small alone making her stomach rumble in anticipation for it, until now she hadn't realised how hungry she actually was having only grabbed something small at lunch time due to the amount of work she had sitting on her desk.

"It's almost done, ten maybe fifteen minutes."

Nodding to say she heard him as she took a sip of her soda, her mouth suddenly become very dry. Placing her glass down on the table beside her noticing a lipstick sat on the table with an eyeliner beside it, seeing the shade of lipstick on the end of the black plastic surrounding she has to admit it is a very nice shade one she might consider buying herself, it isn't as in your face as the bright red she is currently wearing – more of a natural pink colour.

* * *

Biting into the food Caitlin held back the moan that she wanted to let loose, Evie wasn't lying when she said Barry made a good mac and cheese because this is probably the best she has ever tasted and compliments the bacon wrapped chicken perfectly. Not wanting to look like a pig or that she hasn't been fed in a month, she took her time eating the food on her plate instead of shovelling it all in as quickly as she possible could which is how she wanted to eat it. Looking across the table to see Evie watching her with a crooked smile, shooting her a smile back she went back to focusing on the food on her plate leaving Caitlin to focus on her own as they all ate in silence. Barry sat on her right at the head of the table casually sipping on his beer. She doesn't know why but she can't help but notice how tense he seems to be compared to last night and she doesn't know why – maybe it's because you're in his house alone with him and his daughter while his wife is working Caitlin thought to herself.

One the chair beside Evie she noticed a female's leather jacket and wondered if that is where his wife normally sits when they eat because compared to all the other chairs it isn't the sort of place where you put a jacket when you come in so it only leads her to think that is where she sits.

"This is amazing" Caitlin commented knowing now that the smell from the living room does justice to the food in front of her.

"Evie wanted to have this tonight" Barry spoke up his fork pausing just before it reached his mouth.

"And I did the carrots" Evie looked at Barry only for him to nod to confirm she did them.

"They are the best carrots I have ever had"

"Really?" Evie asked in excitement which mirrored her face with the biggest smile anyone had ever seen.

"Really – Really" Caitlin told her, it's not like you can really go wrong with carrots unless you over cook them but seeing the look on Evie's face is worth it because she looks so happy at her comment that Caitlin couldn't help but wonder about this little girl and the innocent within her.

"Daddy did everything else apart from the pie, we got that from the store because daddy can't bake – he burns everything" Evie told her which made both Barry and Caitlin laugh which helped to break the tension between them. Caitlin had tried to ignore it but it was always there looming over them.

"Thank you Evie, so much for passing off the pie as home baked" Barry said sarcastically reaching over the table to tickle the six year old who began to squirm in her seat as Barry's fingers tickled her ribs.

"Daddy….. Stop….. Stop" Evie said between laughs as she tried to push Barry's hand away from her.

Caitlin sat watching the pair and smiled at the bond they both had, just like her bond with her father before he was taken away from her. Her mother was the serious one where as her father was the fun one, always playing with her and sneaking her cookies when her mother wasn't watching and couldn't help but wonder if Barry and Evie's relationship is the same. From what she has witnessed Barry comes across as a fun dad always willing to play with Evie whenever she wants, which made her wonder if Evie's mother is the serious one between them both she is the one lays down the rules with Evie just for Barry to break them for his little girls just like her childhood.

"Do we get ice-cream with the pie?" Evie asked a glimmer in her eye as if she already knew the answer.

"Don't we always?" Barry responded causing Evie to punch the air as if she had just won the lottery.

Dinner passed over with casual conversation and Barry threatening Evie with his hand again, pretending he was going to tickle her every now and then which set her off into a fit of giggles. Barry cleared the plates declining Caitlin's offer to help him clear the table only for him to return with the pie, a tub of ice cream, bowls and spoons making Catlin comment on how home baked the pie looked setting Evie off into another fit of giggles which she tried to hide behind her hands – a sound Caitlin has decided is one of her favourite sounds – The innocent laugh of a child.

* * *

 **So this is part one of two … which I hope to update ASAP**

 **What did you think?**

 **What do you think will happen in the next half?**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter… I like reading what you have to say … it makes me smile to know you are all enjoying this story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

* * *

Barry stood up from the sofa where he had previously been sat beside Caitlin, casually talking about anything and nothing – the point to their conversation is that they didn't have one. Whatever they thought about they discussed it – if anything they were just passing time after finishing dinner, Caitlin not wanting to run out of the house the moment they had finished eating as that would be rude and Barry doing his best to make sure Caitlin felt comfortable in his company, he didn't want to come across as wanting her to leave; he wanted her to feel welcome. When they first started dinner Barry was still unsure about if he was doing the right thing but the more they talked the more he relaxed and accepted the idea of having Caitlin in his house.

Caitlin followed him with her eyes as he went over to the dining table and began to collect the plates they had use for dessert. "Evie" Barry spoke catching the attention of his daughter who sat in front of the warm fire, taking great care in brushing her dolls hair – the doll whose name Caitlin had found out not fifteen minutes ago is name Sally, Evie never gave her a reason behind the name other than she called it Sally which Caitlin was happy to accept as a reasoning, not that she asked the youngster for a reason.

"Yes daddy" Evie responded the brush pausing in the hair on the three foot doll as she looked at her father.

"Can you please go and change for bed and I'll be up to read you a story when I have loaded the dishwasher?" Barry asked when really Caitlin knew he was telling her to go upstairs and changed. He wasn't giving her an option.

"Can Cait read to me?" Evie asked which took Caitlin by surprise as she looked at Evie, her attention being drag away from the girl and in Barry's direction at the sound of a plate cracking on the hard wood floor due to the plate he was currently holding fell from his hand with a crash. "Daddy you're so clumsy" Evie laughed standing up from the floor with her doll, placing it onto the armchair by the fire and her brush onto the end table beside it.

Barry looked at his daughter in shock as he never expected that question to leave her mouth, ignoring the plate on the floor as he battled with what to you. "Ermmm – yes – I mean if she wants to – maybe you should ask Caitlin if she wants to" Barry stumbled over his words too in shock to think properly or how to answer it; a part of him hoping that Caitlin would reject the idea and offer to leave instead, he's only just come around to the idea of having Caitlin in the house – let alone upstairs in his house.

"I don't mind, if Evie wants me to" Caitlin responded which isn't what Barry wanted to hear. He wanted her to say she can't do it and she has to leave for whatever reason. "Why don't you do as your daddy said and go and get your pyjamas on and I'll help your daddy pick that broken plate up and then I will come upstairs and read to you?" Caitlin said knowing it is best if Evie takes herself and her bare feet upstairs before she cuts herself on the pieces of broken pottery that is covering the dark wooden floor.

"Goodnight daddy" Evie said walking over towards him, only for Barry to move away from the broken plate to pick Evie up before she cuts her feet.

"Goodnight Evie, I love you" Barry pressed his lips to his daughter head, holding her tighter than Caitlin had seen him do so before – even last night when she had gone missing he never held her that tight; so tight that Caitlin feared he would crush the youngster if he didn't let go of her soon. Walking over to the stairs Barry placed Evie down at the bottom of the stairs.

"I love you too Daddy" Evie smiled up at her father before running up the stairs and out of sight.

"Do you have a dustpan?" Caitlin asked having removed herself from the sofa while Barry was saying goodnight to his daughter and was now crouched down beside the broken plate, picking up the larger bits but being unable to pick up the smaller bits without a dustpan and brush.

"Yes, I'll go get it but you don't have to clear that up – I can do it" Barry told her going into the kitchen to retrieve what Caitlin had asked for.

"I wanted to help – you have no idea how many children come into the emergency room with piece of broken glass or pottery imbedded into the soles of their feet" Caitlin spoke shaking her head at the amount of time she has removed some glass or pot from a child's foot due to parents not watching them when they have dropped something, she must see it at least three to four times a week, all of them in need of stitches once the broken item has been removed.

Having collected all the larger parts of the plate, Caitlin took them into the kitchen disposing of them into the trash while Barry began to sweep the small piece up, after hearing what Caitlin said to him and knowing Evie likes to run around the house barefooted he paid extra attention to what he was doing to make sure he got every piece up, even the smallest ones just to be safe, the last thing he needs is a dash to the emergency room with Evie because of him being unable to hold a plate.

* * *

Excusing herself, Caitlin made her way up the stairs wondering which room was Evie's only to see her name in large pink letters with white polka dots with a small fairy beside it attached to the door. Slowly pushing the door open she stepped into the bedroom to see Evie sat up on the bed under the sheets, a book placed on the bed beside her. Caitlin looked around the room at the three light pink walls the fourth having a mural on the wall, the whole of the fourth wall covered in trees and flowers with little fairies scatters inbetween yet they looked as if they had been put there with a lot of planning as every single one of them looked to be in the right place making it not look as scattered and spontaneous as Caitlin had first thought. Walking over to Evie Caitlin picked the book up and smiled at the cover and title.

"Tangled" Caitlin read the title out loud; unsure if she was asking Evie a question to make sure this is what she wanted but also telling herself what it is. The book being rather thin and clearly a book that goes with the movie.

"I like this one – have you seen the movie?" Evie asked patting the bed beside her.

"I have" Caitlin admitted, the night when she sat in her apartment alone and watched it with takeout food and a pile of chips, chocolate and ice cream but Evie doesn't need to know the details of that night; all the little girl needs to know is that she has seen it and that is all. Carefully sitting on the bed beside Evie, resting her back against the white sparkly headboard – her feet stretched out in front of her on the bed. She crossed her ankles and opened the book to the first page.

The memory of her mother or father sitting beside her at night reading to her before she went to sleep as a child, Caitlin still believes it is because her mother or father read to her each night when she was younger that she fell in loves with books. She will never admitted it at the time but her father was always her favourite as he would give each character a different voice making the story more exciting to her but at the same time she loved it when her mother read to her because she would lay her head on her chest, her mother's protective arm wrapped around her as he slow silky voice read the words on the page in front of them.

Pushing the childhood memories to the back of her mind, Caitlin cleared her throat and focused on the first page as she began to read. " _Once upon a time a princess named Rapunzel was born. Rapunzel was a very special girl whose magical hair had the power to heal the sick and injured, and could keep people from growing old. Mother Gothel, a vengeful old woman who wanted to remain forever young, stole the princess and locked her away in a tower. To keep Rapunzel from leaving, the woman told her the world outside was full of danger and horrible, selfish people."_

Coming to the end of the first page, Caitlin looked down at Evie who had taken it upon herself to lie her head down onto her pillow, turned onto her side to face Caitlin as she listened to the story. Turning the page Caitlin continued to read, taking a moment every now and then when she came to a full stop to look down at Evie to see her eyes slowly beginning to close. No longer interested in the bright colours of the pictures that sit alongside the text she is reading. Turning the page again, Caitlin looked to Evie once again to see her almost asleep so decided to stop reading.

"What about Flynn Rider?" Evie asked half asleep, Turning the page she could see the illustration of Flynn on the next page making her wonder how many times Evie had read or has had this read to her to know that on the third page Flynn Rider comes into the story – with a small smile she continued to read the third page

" _Take me to see the floating lights –"_ Caitlin finished the third page to see Evie fast asleep. Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, she pushed herself up onto her feet placing the book on the table beside her so Barry can finish it off with her tomorrow night. Grabbing the sheets, Caitlin pulled them up to Evie's chin making sure she is well covered as the nights are becoming colder and colder with each passing day and she doesn't want Evie becoming sick. "Goodnight Evie" Caitlin whispered before slowly backing out of the room, flicking the light off as she went and pulling the door to before heading for the stairs.

"Well Rapunzel is about to see the floating lights" Caitlin said while walking back down the stairs, her eyes fixed on the stairs not wanting to fall down them.

"She made you read that one" She heard Barry respond with a light hearted chuckle drawing her attention to him.

Barry sat on the sofa with his head in his hands, his long slender fingers knocked in his brown locks when he heard Caitlin speak to him. He never expected her to have such an impact on Evie, he didn't really expect to see her again after tonight unless he finds himself in Central City Hospital – something he doesn't plan on doing any times soon; but having witnessed how fond of Caitlin Evie has become he knows that he can't just cut Caitlin out of their lives now, she's a friend now but that doesn't mean that he is ok with her reading to her daughter on the second night he has seen her. He isn't ok with Caitlin going upstairs in his house but he couldn't say no to his little girl, not when she looked so happy and excited at the idea. One thing he does know is he isn't going to lose his mind at the idea of someone else reading a bedtime story to his little girl; even when she wants the same story almost every night because it is his job as her father to do those things – so share these moment with his little girl because before he knows it she is going to be too old for a bedtime story, then she will go through her faze of hating him, then she will be leaving home and going off to college only coming home again for the holidays and then she will be moving out completely and living her own life, So these moment he has to share with her while he can.

"Barry, are you ok?" Caitlin asked placing her hand on to his shoulder making him jump as he never expected her to touch him; he didn't even know she was close enough to touch him.

"I'll be fine, just adjusting" he responded with another light laugh as he removed he head from his hands to look over his shoulder at Caitlin.

"Would you like to talk about?" she removed her hand from his shoulder and rounded the couch to sit down beside him, letting him know she is an ear if he wanted to talk about everything.

"I don't think now is the time" Barry responded grasping the brown glass bottle of his bear in his hand and bringing it to his lips.

"I am a doctor so anything you say is confidential – just because I'm not on the job doesn't mean it doesn't apply" Caitlin took a drink of her soda looking at him, seeing the idea running in his mind. Almost as if she could see the cogs working behind his eyes as he made a decision on what to do. "So Barry Allen, what is your story?" Caitlin asked trying to make more sense of the man in front of her, up to now he has remained a mystery. Thinking about it she knows nothing about him apart from his name, his daughter and his address she knows nothing about him as a person and everyone has a story right?

"There isn't much to say"

"Come on Barry I know nothing about you, I don't even know what you do for a living yet you know mine" Caitlin tried to get something out of him but she didn't expect it to be as hard as trying to get blood out of a stone.

"I am a MARSOC" Barry looked at her to see the confused look on Caitlin's face which brought a smile to his face. "I'm a Sergeant in the Marine Special Operations Command." Barry explained deciding to put Caitlin out of her confused misery.

"So you're Sergeant Allen not Mr Allen" She asked only to Barry to nod in agreement. "So what exactly do you do Sergeant Allen?"

"It's all confidential so I can't speak about it but I am on call twenty-four-Seven; Three hundred and Sixty-Five days of the year. I can be called in anytime for a mission, deployed anywhere in the world for however long it takes. I can be here with Evie one minute and gone the next and she never knows when I am coming home but I have people who help me. they take care of her whenever I need them too – no questions asked; mainly because they know I can't telling them about it, not even when I am back"

"So you're like the marine version of a navy seal?" Caitlin asked laughing to herself.

"Yes I am" Barry replied making her laughter die instantly. When she said it was a joke she never thought that is exactly what he does for a living.

"How does your wife feeling about your job?" she asked knowing the topic of his wife needs to come up so why delay what needs to be spoken about, so she decided now would be the time to ask about her; after all if Barry was her husband she couldn't imagine her husband having that job knowing he could leave at any moment – not knowing where he is going or when he will be back. From what he is saying – when he is away he can't even contact home so no one back home knows if he is safe or not. The idea is terrifying to her.

"How do you know I'm married?" Barry asked confused, he never mentioned Emma so how would Caitlin know that he is married – why can't he be a single father?

"Your ring" Caitlin pointed out the obvious, nodding her head towards his left hand where the silver band wrapped around his finger. "The photo from your wedding that I noticed on the table by the door when I arrived"

"Oh" Barry began to play with the silver band. Feeling like a fool for asking such a question when the biggest give away is on his hand. Not to mention the photos of Emma around the house that Caitlin would be sure to see unless she walked around the house with her eyes shut then she wouldn't have been able to avoid them. "Emma passed away four years ago, since then it's been Evie and I. We have my adoptive family who help when I get a mission, Joe mainly he's my adoptive father, Iris and Wally both help me out when they can. They're my adoptive siblings." Barry explain part of his complicated back story, he didn't mean to share this much with her but for some reason he is finding it very easy to talk to her and now that he's started to open up he doesn't know if he will be able to stop now.

"I'm so sorry, That must have been hard for both you and Evie. How did she – you know – pass away if you don't mind me asking?" Caitlin asked unsure if it was the right thing to do but her curiosity got the best of her. She watched as Barry exhaled hard, took a long gulp from his bottle of beer before turning to face her.

"Breast cancer" Barry found the words leaving his mouth before he could think about it. "She didn't spot it and when she finally I took some time off to be with her while we tried to fight it but it was too late. She continued to have treatment but stopped responding to it and we finally lost the battle. I spent some time with Evie then I went back to work, I needed the distraction and work did that for me. looking back now I regret my decision to go back so soon; Evie had just lost her mother, I had just lost my wife and all I could think about was myself – what I needed. Evie needed me more than ever and I wasn't there, I happily jumped at the mission when it came in which put the rest of my brothers in danger because I wasn't thinking clearly and I could have got each of my brother in my unit killed. I was their leader and my mind wasn't on the job. Looking back now it is the worst decision I ever made, Evie needed me and I wasn't there for her. I selfishly put myself first but when you're a father you can't do that – your child comes first but I can't rewind the clock so now when I am here I spend as much time with her as I can; I know it isn't going to make up for the past but it is all I can do – I am both parent to her now and it's my job to protect her"

He didn't know where all what he said came from but this is the first time he has ever really spoken about Emma, her death and his actions shortly after. The first time he has spoken about his regret – not even Joe knows these things but for some reason talking to Caitlin came easy to him; maybe it is because she isn't family and he has nothing to prove to her. To his family he doesn't want them to know he was struggling at the time, he wanted to put on a mask that showed everyone he was coping while on the inside he was dying himself. Throughout Emma's treatment, when she died and afterwards when he had to hold himself together for Evie – he didn't want to show his weakness to his family. He wanted them to believe he was adjusting to a life without Emma but even he knew that after four years of marriage he wasn't going to bounce back and be fine but he didn't want them to know that. In total he had been with Emma eight years, dating for three years before asking her to marry him, he woke up next to her almost every day for six and half years then suddenly she was gone and their bed felt a lot bigger when he was alone. He had to learn to rebuild his life, to adjust to her not being there and it was difficult

"I'm sorry Barry, I shouldn't have asked it's not my place to" Caitlin placed her hand onto his giving it a small squeeze as she noticed the place he had gone to while talking. A place she knew wasn't this room because she's been in that position as well after her parents died she threw herself into her work. It's not the same situation as Barry as she didn't have a child to look after but she knows that place you go where you replay the memories back in your head.

"No, it is fine this is actually the first time I have really spoken about it and I feel a weight being lifted. I have kept all this to myself for far too long" Barry flashed her a smile; hoping it would show her that he is ok with talking about it, finding that he does actually want to talk about it with her because she isn't family and he doesn't have to show his strength to her – he can show a little vulnerability when with her, he can allow the mask to slip a little.

"Are you sure?" Caitlin ask as she doesn't want to push him on this, he did say that this is the first time he has spoken about this topic and she doesn't want to push him too far; but at the same time she knows how much tension can be realised after bottling up your emotions for so long. For once she actually knows how someone else is feeling emotional.

"It's not that I'm not used to death, my father died when I was the same age as Evie, he also served in the marines and was killed in action. My mother died when I was ten she had Cardiomyopathy which is a diseases of the heart muscle"

"I know what it is, I am a doctor" Caitlin interrupted him before he went into a full explanation of the condition.

"Right – Sorry." Barry shot her an apologetic look "She was on the transplant list but they never found a match for her in time. I would have ended up in the care system if Joe hadn't of promised my mother that he would take me in if anything was to happen to her, I guess I am just lucky that my parents had a friend like Joe or else who knows where I could have ended up. I guess I still would have joined the marines because of the stories my mother told me about my dad. Ever since I was a kid I wanted to be a marine just like him; but if it wasn't for Joe then I may not have met Emma and I wouldn't have Evie but he's always said it was the right thing to do – enough about me, what about you Doctor Snow; what about your family?"

"It's just me, my father was put into care from birth and was passed around from foster home to foster home, so not grandparents on that side. My mother's father left her and my grandma when she was a baby for another woman. My Grandmother died a couple of months after I was born so I never knew her as for my parents they were killed in a car accident six years ago" Caitlin paused realising just like Barry she hasn't spoken about this for years, the last person she spoke about her parents death with was a bereavement councillor she visited for a while to help her cope with having lost everything and everyone in her life. "They were in the car and hit some black ice which sent the car skidding to the side of the road where they collided with a barrier" Her voice caught in her throat as she thought about the way her parents was ripped away from her, leaving her alone, all by herself with no other family to think of "killing them both instantly." She finished having stood in the hospital, a doctor taking her into a room to break the news to her, having seen their accident reported on the news; why she watched the news coverage of her parents death she doesn't know but the image of the beaten up car that she had been in many times at the side of the road all beaten and battered, that image will stay with her until the day she dies.

"I guess we're both victims of lose" Barry looked at her with a lob sided smile trying to lighten the mood while holding his beer out to her.

"I guess we are" Caitlin tapped the rim her glass of soda against the bottle in agreement. Both of them realising they have more in common with the other than they first thought.

"I know Evie was only young when Em died and she doesn't remember it all happening but I sometimes wonder how she feels about it, I try to remind her about Emma as often as I can and how much she loved Evie. To Emma, Evie was all that mattered. She loved her so much and I want Evie to always remember that. It's the reason I keep so many photos of her around the house so Evie never forgets her." Barry admitted looking at the photo of the three of them that sat on the mantel above the fire.

"I don't think Evie will ever forget her, just like you remember your parents and I remember mine; They're always with us no matter what we do" Caitlin hoped her words would help Barry, he doesn't have to remind Evie every day about her mother, over time Evie will remember her from the stories Barry tells her over the years.

"Emma knew she was dying, I knew she was but neither of us wanted to admit it to the other but she was prepared. When she died she left a box of letters and other things for Evie – One for every major event in her life. I haven't read any of them because it isn't my place to do so they're for Evie from her mother; I have looked in the box at what Em left for her, things like her thirtieth, sixteenth and twenty-first birthday, high school graduation, the first time she gets her heart broken, college graduation and all the other major events in her life like marriage and when she has her first child. In a letter she wrote to me with instructions as to what to do with them I was told to give them to her on each of those events because she might not be there but she can still offer her daughter advice." Barry felt the single tear that ran down his cheek at the thought of Emma, the advice she knew she would be able to pass onto Evie even when she isn't here. The advice only a mother can give to her daughter – something he can't do himself and knowing Emma spent her limited time on earth making sure their daughter was taken care of means everything to him because not only will it help Evie as she grows up but she was also helping him on the issues he isn't going to be able to help Evie through.

Caitlin watched as Barry wiped the single tear from his cheek "And each of them letters will not only help Evie as she grows up but also remind her that her mother is still with her, caring for her" Caitlin spoke after a moment of silence, deciding it would be best to ignore the tear Barry had shed because she knows all too well how hard it is to hold back the tears from the people around you and how betrayed you feel when that single tear escapes because the mask you put on for show around people slips away; showing people the hurt and anger underneath.

"I was so mad, for months I was angry at the world for taking such a great person from me – from us. She was the kind of person who wouldn't kill a spider instead to would catch it and then she would take it outside to release it again. She never hurt anyone; she was an elementary school teacher, she taught kids to read all she wanted to do was teach Evie to read and she never got the chance." The tears began to roll down Barry's cheeks as he thought about the life that was ripped from his wife, all the things she wanted to do but never got the chance too, the plans they had made and the places they planned on going all gone in what felt like moments but in reality was ten months. "I'm sorry" Barry looked towards Caitlin having not expected to turn into a blubbering baby in front of her.

Reaching over to the side table next to the sofa, Caitlin grabbed the box of tissues Barry left there and handed them to him. "It's ok to cry, it's good for you to let that emotion out. You said you have never spoken about this so it's going to be hard for you" Caitlin told him, hoping it would bring a little comfort to him. Pulling his larger body into her she hugged him while he cried on her shoulder but she didn't care if her shoulder became soaked in his tears because she knew what he was feeling, she wished someone was there for her when her parents died so the least she can do is be there for Barry – to be that person she wished she had for him – someone to listen to him and offer him comfort if only a little.

* * *

 **So that was chapter three or the second part to the previous chapter … what did you think?**

 **What do you think will happen next or more importantly what do you want to happen next?**

 **I really hope you liked this chapter and thank you for reading.**

 **Any feedback would be well appreciated – I like knowing what you all think.**

 **Thank you again**

 **Also I have corrected the mistakes I have spotted and sorry if I have missed some.**

 **I will try and post the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapter… I like reading what you have to say … it makes me smile to know you are all enjoying this story so far and I hope you continue to enjoy it.**

Leaving her patient behind, asking a nurse passing to arrange discharge papers Caitlin sighed to herself knowing this shift is going to be a long one; with each day that passes bring Christmas that one step closer the ER becomes busier and busier each day. From major incidents like car accidents due to the conditions on the road to the people who have had one to many drinks or as Caitlin likes to think of them time wasters but she also knows that each patient that comes through the door whether it be a major incident or that one person who has had one to many drinks she has to treat them all the same when at times she would love – just love to scream at them. Drag them into a room and scream and shout at them to stop wasting her time because they can't handle their drink – wasting her time where she could be helping someone who really needs help and no someone who is just looking for someone to sleep for the night; but as she took an oath of care she knows she can't do that – so she does it in her head instead. Everything she wishes she could say to that one person she rants to herself in her head and finds a little comfort in doing so because in a way it calms her and allows her to release the anger she has inside.

Putting her last patient out of her mind she moved on to her next – but in the back of her mind her pervious time waster is still sitting pretty for the time being so if this one ends up being another time waster then she might just blow her own brains out. When she decided to become a doctor she could have gone to a small town where not much happens but she chose a larger city knowing she will always have something to do – being so busy at times that she doesn't get a moment to herself what she didn't plan on was time wasters.

Pushing the door open to the next room where her patient sat waiting for her; her feet died dead in her tracks as she spots Barry sat on the edge of the bed, Evie in the chair beside him – of all the people to see here Barry was the last person she expected. After the evening they spent in each other's company only two nights ago they hadn't been in contact with one another. That night took a turn Caitlin wasn't expecting – how deep the conversation went having only kind of known each other for less than twenty-four hours but in a way she found it had taken a weight of her shoulders, almost as if she was no longer carrying the weight of the world around with her and for some reason Barry happened to be the one person Caitlin found it easy to be so open with – she wasn't this open with her therapist and everything she said to her was confidential, She doesn't really know Barry to put so much trust in him but at the same time she knew he was a safe person – a person she could trust.

"Cait!" Evie's voice broke Caitlin out of her almost trance as she plastered a smile onto her face and looked at the pair in front of her. Noticing how the sight of Evie had made her stress disappear from her tense body and her smile wasn't as forced as it was to begin with – surprisingly to her the duo brought a smile to her face and she was happy to see them; even if the sight of blood running down Barry's head wasn't such a nice sight.

"What happened here?" she asked looking at Barry while grabbing his notes from the end of the bed to see if he had been given any pain relief as well as to check his stats recorded by another member of staff when he first arrived at the hospital.

"Daddy fell over and hit his head – now it's bleeding; I did tell you he's clumsy" Evie responded shooting Caitlin another toothy grin which Caitlin couldn't help but smile back at – this little girl in infectious Caitlin said to herself surprised that it didn't care. Normally around this time of year Caitlin is in the worst mood ever but with Evie around she finds herself feeling happier instead of that aching pain she feels in the pit of her stomach knowing the anniversary of her parent's death is just around the corner.

"I'm not clumsy, I just didn't see the ice" Barry groaned looking towards his daughter. "And if someone hadn't of run off then I wouldn't have been running which made me slip on the ice and bang my head" Evie laughed as a reply at the memory of her father running after her down the driveway, slipping on the patch of ice at the end then his body hit the floor while his head bounced off the small knee high wall surrounding the front yard of the house.

"Well when you feel did you knock yourself out?" Caitlin asked placing Barry's chart onto the bed beside him and sliding on a pair of latex gloves – taking up position in front of him to check him over.

"No I didn't, well I don't think I did" Barry responded his face twisting a little as he tried to remember if he did knock himself out for a moment or not. Caitlin hummed to show she was listening to him while pulling the gauze away from Barry's forehead to look at the wound underneath. Satisfied it a superficial wound that looks a lot worse than it actually is, she replaced the gauze pressing lightly on the tape holding it in place.

Pulling her penlight from her top pocked "Look straight ahead for me" she told Barry and began to check his eyes to see how his pupils react to the light; satisfied once again that both eyes react normally to the light she returned the penlight to her pocket. "Follow my finger" she requested moving her finger up then down – side to side her eyes trained on his green ones the whole time. "Well you have no signs of concussion, it's just a superficial wound which will heal – you'll need some stitches but other than that you'll be fine – are you in pain anywhere else?" Caitlin asked snapping the gloves off her hands, disposing of them in the trash.

"Just a couple of bruises which will also heal" Barry laughed shooting Evie a look which only made her laugh once again.

"Ok then, I'll go grab what I need and I'll be right back" Caitlin told the pair before exiting the room to grab the equipment she needs to stich Barry's head up. Normal it would a nurse who would ask to stitch him up but for Evie she decided to do it herself due to the fact some patients find having stitches painful and she didn't want Evie getting upset in case Barry is one of them patients who feels the pain more than others. She liked to think she was doing this for Evie but deep down she knew it was also for Barry but for now she will continue to tell herself it is for Evie.

* * *

Barry heard the door re-open to see Caitlin walk through with a try in her hand, closing the door firmly behind her. He was surprised to see Caitlin when she walked through the door the first time if it wasn't for Evie then he would have said he was seeing things but hearing Evie say her name made it official and she was stood in front of him. Barry knew she worked her as she told him the first time they met that she worked here but from what she told him the other night after dinner her speciality is emergency medicine for paediatrics – if Evie was the one sat in his position then maybe he wouldn't have been so surprised to see her but he isn't a child.

"I thought you did paediatrics?" Barry asked wondering how she ended up treating him.

"I do but luckily it is a slow day in the paediatric department so I'm crossing over to big people medicine" Caitlin told him but knew in the back of her mind if an emergency is to come in then she would have to leave him to tend to that child as she is the lead paediatrician in the emergency department. Every day she was in this building she prayed that no emergency patients came through the door which never comes true. One day over a year ago she was lucky that she only got two child emergency's brought in by ambulance – at times she can have as many as ten in a day if not more. Deciding to do paediatrics as her specialism at the time she thought would be a good idea – she can be the nice doctor who helps sick children get better again – the only thing she hadn't thought about is the fact that while healing the sick she can also have children die on her at the same time because not everyone can be saved – for some it's just too late to make everything ok again.

Caitlin placed the tray she was carrying down onto the table beside the bed, pulling it closer to her so she didn't have to stretch to reach it; walking over to the wall to the rack that held all the gloves and taking two of the small size and putting them on. "Now I'm going to need you to sit as still as you can while I inject the local anaesthetic – you'll feel a small scratch and some discomfort until it starts acting" Caitlin explain pulling the gauze from Barry's head and dumping it into the tray to be disposed of later. Picking up the needle she injected the area around the wound using all her will power to stop from smiling every time Barry winced in pain because is she a professional and professional doctor's don't smile or laugh when a patient winces in pain.

Placing the used needle back onto the try she grabbed some cotton wool balls and the small dish of hot water and began to clean the wound making it easier for her to see what she is doing but also giving the anaesthetic time to work its magic. "You're already looking better" Caitlin smiled to herself placing the dirty wool ball back into the dish of water having removed ninety-seven percent of the dry blood from around the wound giving her a clearer picture of what she is dealing with. "Can you feel this?" she asked lightly poking the skin around the wound to see everything is working as it should be or if she needs to give him more

"I don't feel anything" Barry told her wondering if she had even touched him for all he knew she was messing with him and she hadn't touched him and this is going to hurt like a bitch.

"Ok then let's get started" Caitlin grabbed what she needed for the try and focused all her attention on what she was doing but flicked her eyes towards Evie every now and again to see the young girl watching every move she was making; watching what Caitlin was doing to her daddy whereas most children would look away not wanting to look but Caitlin knows Evie isn't like other children she is a lot smarter for her age compared to others and she can fully understand why Barry is proud of her.

Checking her handy work one final time to make sure it's as neat as she could possibly do it, Caitlin nodded to herself in approval of her work and took a step back telling Barry that she is all done. "And you are done" Caitlin smiled pulling a lollipop from her pocket and handing it to Evie who happily accepted it with a thank you before pulling the wrapper off and sticking it in her mouth without asking Barry if it was ok for her to eat it. "And because you've been such a brave boy you can have one too" she pulled another lollipop out of her pocket, this one being lemon flavour comparted to Evie's cherry flavoured.

"Thank you" Barry laughed accepting it off her, if he ever needed proof that she is a paediatric doctor then that would be it, all the lollipops in her pockets show she is used to working with children and rewarding them with lollipops he just never thought he would be reward like this and he doesn't know how to react to it – laugh it off or be insulted that Caitlin thought he would be a wimp when it came to getting stitches because those are the two options he is getting from her reaction.

Grabbing the tray off the table to take with her to dispose of it correctly she told Barry to hold tight while she gets someone to sort out his discharge while prescribing him some strong pain medication should he need it within the next twenty-four hours once the anaesthetic wears off and giving him all the after care information he needed. Barry and Evie both watched her leave the room before Evie climbed up onto the bed beside Barry with his help to get a closer look at his head, the lollipop stick hanging from her mouth as her eyes scanned the now closed wound.

* * *

 **Once again this is part 1 or 2 … the second part will be released as soon as I can.**

 **What did you think to this chapter?**

 **I know nothing special happened but it's a nice bridge into the next chapter when all things Christmassy comes to life.**

 **After all it is the most wonderful time of the year lol.**

 **8+ reviews for the next chapter**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	5. Chapter 5

Stepping up to the door, Caitlin raised her hand and lightly knocked on the door doing her best not to drop the two large pizzas in her hand – one cheese the other pepperoni. Why she was here she didn't know, after leaving the hospital the idea of going home to an empty apartment was the last thing she wanted to do; instead set on autopilot she found herself heading in the direction of Barry's house telling herself she needs to check up on her patient which she knows is a lie – if it was any other patient she wouldn't be making a house call to check up on them. Stopping off long enough to get the pizzas then before she knew it she was knocking on the door. With her mind now thinking clearly Catlin doesn't know if this is the right thing to do – just turn up on his doorstep as if they are best friends, maybe a phone call or a text would be better for all she knows Barry is busy making dinner for them both and she's turned up with two huge pizzas that she is going to have to eat herself. Hey for all she knows Barry might not even let her into the house meaning she will have to eat pizza on her way home to save it from becoming cold.

The door slowly opened to reveal Barry looking as if he hadn't slept in a month but if he is taking the pain medication she prescribed for him then that would explain it. His eyes took a moment to focus on her confirming it was the pain medication and not a lack of sleep.

"Caitlin I didn't know you was coming over" Barry half smiled at her which Caitlin returned thankful he hadn't slammed the door shut in her face.

"I'm sorry I should have called but I wanted to check in on you and I brought pizza" she responded bringing the two boxes up under his nose allowing the scent of the cheesy goodness to fill his senses.

"Come on in; we're in the living room" Barry stood aside allowing Caitlin into the house, the smell of the pizzas making him realise how hungry he is, his stomach decided to unleash the whale trapped inside.

"CAIT" Evie shouted as Caitlin entered the room, bring Barry back into the world only to make him realise that he is now stood at an empty door inviting in only the bitter cold weather from outside into his home. Closing the door Barry headed back into the living room where Caitlin had made herself comfortable on the sofa while Evie sat on the floor beside the coffee table where the two pizzas had now set up home. Smiling at his daughter he passed them and went into the kitchen to grab some plates and to get Caitlin a soda knowing she is probably driving again.

Caitlin felt like a fool the moment she stepped into the living room – wanting to kick herself for not calling before showing up. Upon entering the living room she was greeted with the sight of a large almost seven foot Christmas tree and boxes upon boxes of decorating's; clearly she had walked in on them trimming the tree. Something she hasn't done since her parents died, refusing to have a tree because what is there to celebrate when she is on her own for the holidays. She doesn't have any gifts to put under it so why bother having one in the first place and as for Christmas songs on the radio she would prefer to go deaf than have to listen to them. All of them going on and on about spending time with family and friends it makes her want to laugh really. Instead she connects her phone to her car and plays the music she wants to listen to.

"I've got plates" Barry spoke ripping her away from the dark path Caitlin knew she was heading for. "I got you a soda" he handed the tall glass to Caitlin which she happily accepted taking a small sip before placing in on to a small area of the table that wasn't being over taken by the pizza boxes.

"Which would you like?" Caitlin asked Evie who sat gooey eyed staring at the pizzas.

"Cheese please" Evie pointed to the one she wanted. Pulling one of the pieces from the other she placed it onto Evie's plate taking a slice of the cheese for herself and biting into it; resisting the urge to groan at the deliciousness overtaking her taste buds.

The trio ate in silence, breaking the silence every now and then as one of them would mention something or Caitlin asked Barry how he was feeling – almost having a heart attack when he told her that he could do with another better but only for it to be a joke at her expense; after all she warned him not to drink any alcohol while taking the medication she prescribed for him. The two do not play well together.

* * *

Barry collected the plates and left over pizza from the coffee table and took them into the kitchen, Caitlin watched as he left her alone again with Evie allowing her to think of her excuse for having to leave so they can get back to trimming the tree, she didn't want to look rude and just shoot off not after Barry is welcoming her into his home when he didn't have to. Since the last time she was here Barry doesn't look as tense as he did that first time which made her feel more welcome and the last thing she wants is to come across as rude by running out of the door.

"Cait, would you like to help us trim the tree?" Evie ask, her bright green eyes looking up at Caitlin from her position on the floor.

Stunned Caitlin didn't know how to answer, outside of work she has no experience of kids so how do you let a little girl down who looks so excited at the idea of you staying to help. How can she say no but not make it sound mean. Rattling her brain she couldn't think of anything to say that wouldn't upset the youngster and that is the last thing she wants to do. For someone as smart as Caitlin is she couldn't for the life of her think of anything her eyes unable to leave Evie's as she looked hopeful waiting for an answer.

"Evie maybe Caitlin has other things to do" Barry came in to recuse her, why she couldn't have thought that up herself she didn't know. How hard is it to say that she has other plans and can't stay this time but the more and more she looked at Evie the more she felt herself soften to the little girl.

"I would love to help – if it is ok with your daddy" Caitlin found the words left her mouth because she could stop them. One of the things she hates most about this holiday season she has agreed to do all because of one little girl who somehow has this power over her; the power to make Caitlin agree to anything she asks. At this point Evie could ask her to jump out of a plane without a parachute and she would probably agree because those big green eyes are so hard to say no to.

"YAY" Evie jumped up from her spot on the floor and charged towards the boxes of decorations pulling them all open so she can start.

"Evie indoor voice" Barry said to her looking more like his old self now that he has had something to eat. Walking over to where Evie stood pulling decorations out from the boxes; he scooped her up into his arms and onto his shoulder while she laughed and wriggled around trying to free herself.

Caitlin found herself watching the pair, a small smile tugging at her lips close to breaking out in a full blown smile the more she watched them. There is no doubt that they have a tight bond but when you grow up with only one parents that is bound to happy she thought to herself. If anything it makes her miss her own parents more seeing how happy Barry and Evie look together. Swiping her drink up from the table, for once wishing it was something stronger but knowing she can't as she has to drive home and be up early in the morning for work so soda will have to do – now a little vodka in the soda would have made this situation all the better; but she will just have to hold herself together and wish for the best.

* * *

Surprisingly Caitlin found trimming a tree to be fun, especially when both Barry and Evie are involved. Her soda has been changed for a nice mug of hot chocolate, whipped cream on the top with little marshmallows and chocolate sprinkles to finish it off. At the time it sounded like a good idea then came to drinking it – having only taken one sip from the mug and Caitlin ended up with whipped cream all over the end of her nose which Evie found to be the funniest thing in the world, using her hand Caitlin brushed at the end of her nose to rid the cream from the tip; putting her finger into her mouth and sucking the cream off only for Evie to tell her inbetween her giggling fit that she had missed some.

Stepping forwards Barry used his thumb to rid the rest of the cream from her nose taking them both by surprise. Barry not knowing why he did that and Caitlin in shock that he had done it but then proceeded to stick his thumb into his mouth to stuck the cream off. They pair stood in a trance looking at each other neither of them knowing what to do after the surprised move. Caitlin felt as if the end of her nose was on fire from the brief moment Barry's flesh touched hers.

"Daddy can I put the angel on the top?" Evie asked breaking them both out of their little worlds, Barry turned to look at his daughter who was half on the arm of the chair half falling off giving Caitlin the opportunity while he is distracted to bring her palm up to her nose just to make sure it wasn't on fire. Satisfied that it isn't she quickly rubbed back and forth on her nose before dropping her hand to her side once again.

"Not yet, we have to finish decorating the rest of the tree – you know the angel goes on last" Barry told her causing the youngster to pout at her father in disappointment.

Looking at the tree to see half of it decorated and the other half still in need of some attention, Caitlin grabbed another ornament and placed it onto the tree. While Barry made himself busy by wrapping tinsel around the two pictures of Evie on either side of the fire; following Evie's instructions to decorate the top while she does the bottom because in her worlds "she is little and can't reach the top so she does the bottom" Caitlin continues to place the ornaments onto the tree smiling as she did so. There was a time she would do this with her parents and with every ornament she placed onto the tree the fun memories came flooding back to her and even if she tells herself she hates doing these Christmassy things secretly she knows she likes it may even go as far to say that she loves it.

Barry stood back checking his handy work with the tinsel but couldn't stop his eyes from wandering over to Caitlin; well her back. Why he thought getting that cream was a good idea, what made him do that he doesn't know but now he can't stop thinking about it – watching her. The way her pony tail sways when she moves to get another ornament for the tree and he knows it is wrong – he shouldn't be even thinking about Caitlin not when a photo of his dead wife is in front of him, her smiling face there for him to see as he moved around the house. He should be thinking about Emma and no one else. He knew inviting her into his home that first night was a mistake because look where it has got him. as much as he wanted to ignore her his eyes wouldn't allow it not when he can see her trying to stretch to reach the top of the tree to place one of the ornaments onto it; without thinking Barry made his way over to her, his hand resting on her hip while he stood behind her. Taking the little glass ornament out of her hand he placed it onto the tree where he thinks she was trying to reach.

"There" he found himself saying to her as they both looked at the little glass snowflake which Barry could see the irony in it because not only for Caitlin's last name but because Caitlin is also unique just like a snowflake. Once again he mentally slapped himself for thinking like that.

"Thanks" Caitlin breathed out as she stood frozen in place.

Barry's breath hitting her neck making the hairs stand up, his large hand gripping her waist, the cold of the metal of is wedding ring hitting her bare skin from where her shirt had ridden up while she was trying to stretch to reach the top part of the tree. She knows she should move, do anything to put some contact between them but she can't move – she is frozen to the spot; almost as if time had slowed down or come to a complete stop. Getting her wits about her she cleared her throat making Barry take a stop back, his hand dropping form her waist allowing her shirt to fall back down to cover her skin once again. She stepped back allowing Barry to finish the top of the tree' she watched as the muscles in his back tightened with each move he made or the small stretch to reach the top until it was completed, all the ornaments in place with only two things left to do – place the angel on top and turn the lights on.

Barry picked Evie up and sat her on his shoulder both of them turning to look at Caitlin "Can you pass us the angel please?" Barry asked making Caitlin snap into action and collect the angel from the coffee table, taking a moment to straighten out her white and silver dress before handing it to Evie to place in position. Taking a couple of steps back she stood and watched as Evie placed the angel onto the tree, memories of her father picking her up to do it on the family Christmas tree each year while her mother stood and watched sometimes getting emotional because with each year that passes Caitlin didn't have to stretch as far to reach meaning she was growing up.

With the angel securely in place, Barry placed Evie down on the floor only for her to move to stand next to Caitlin while Barry found the on switch for the lights. "Are you ready?" he asked waiting for them both to answer before turning the lights on.

"Yes" both females responded at the same time.

"Good then here we go… 3…2…1" as soon as Barry hit one he flicked the switch making the lights come to life on the tree as they twinkles in time with each other. "What do you think?" Barry asked moving to stand on the other side of Evie but looking at Caitlin for her opinion.

"It's the best tree I've ever seen and it's been a while" she answered honestly apart from the main tree in the centre of town and the ones at the hospital this is the only other tree she has seen for years and it makes her miss everything about Christmas even for just a moment.

"Have you done your tree yet Cait?" Evie asked making Caitlin smile.

"I don't have a tree"

"Why not, everyone needs a tree at Christmas?"

"Because I spend the holidays alone so I don't have anyone to share a tree with" Caitlin told her honestly, she doesn't see the point in having a tree when no one is going to see it; no gifts are going to be left under it and she always works on Christmas day so she doesn't need one, it's just a painful reminder of the time of year whereas she is more than happy to do her best to ignore this time of year which isn't working out of her this year.

* * *

 **So this is part 2 what did you think?**

 **I hope it was worth the wait.**

 **So things are beginning to become a little complicated … what do you think they will do… do you think they should talk about what happened or just ignore it and pretend it didn't happen?**

 **Thank you for reading.**

 **All feedback is welcome.**

 **also sorry for any mistakes I fixed the ones I spotted.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Please read the end notes for more information thank you.**

* * *

A light knock on the door tore Caitlin away from her book, today is the only day she has off work until after the new year and she decided to spend a quiet day at home catching up on some reading and being in a less chaotic environment before the madness of the holidays kicks in and she doesn't know which way she is being pulled. Sliding her bookmark into place she slowly closed the book, sliding it onto the coffee table while looking towards the door; her eyes brows knotted together wondering who it could be. She wasn't expecting anyone – well she was but not this early.

Barry had text her earlier asking if she was working today and for her address, she didn't know why he wanted it but she gave it to him anyways only for him to respond that he will be dropping in later on in the evening so who stood on the other side of the door she didn't know. Pushing herself up from the sofa she made her way to the door, ignoring the peep hole and pulled the door open only to find that it was Barry with a very smiley Evie in front of him and to her horror he was holding a Christmas tree.

"I know you don't like them but we were in town and Evie said we had to get you a tree and come and decorate it with you because you helped with ours" Barry explained upon seeing the look on Caitlin's face as she started at the tree that wasn't to large but bigger than she would like in her apartment – any tree over an inch tall is too much but seeing Evie practically bouncing on the spot in excitement Caitlin had nothing else to do apart from stand to one side to allow them both into her apartment.

The last thing she could do I slam the door in their faces which was her first thought but how harmful can a tree be if it makes Evie happy? After all she will just forget to water the thing and then it will die and she can get rid of it.

"I found you the perfect tree Cait" Evie said to her once safely inside the apartment, her coat tossed onto the sofa along with her hat, scarf and gloves; in no time she had gone from being winter ready to making herself at home and now stood opening boxes of decorations which horrified her more wondering how much they had spent on her.

"That is very kind of you" she smiled at the little girl who look just about to pop then turned her attention to Barry. "How much did you spent?" she asked grabbing her wallet from her purse wanting to pay him back because the last thing she needs is for him to be spending his money on her when there was no need to, after all she is going to be working on Christmas day so why does she need a tree, hell she isn't even going to be home much in the next couple of days due to working longer shifts than normal at the hospital.

"It's our treat so you can put your money away" Barry told her as he began to set the tree up in front of the window in the living room that over looked the street below. The moment he walked into the apartment which looks a lot smaller on the outside he had spotted the empty space by the window which will allow passers-by to see the tree from the street. When he originally took Evie out this morning his plan wasn't to by another tree but as they passed them out on the street, sellers encouraging the public to buy one with less than a week before Christmas; Evie had grabbed his hand and dragged him inside claiming that Caitlin just has to have a tree because it is Christmas, the way his daughter looked at him – he was powerless to say no. in the end he ended up paying for a 5 foot tree for her, piling it into his truck and heading off to buy decorations and lights to go on the tree knowing Caitlin probably didn't have them if she doesn't have a tree.

"Can I get you both a drink?" Caitlin offered doing the polite thing and trying her best to make them feel welcome in her home just like they had done the first night she went to Barry's house for dinner.

"I'll take a black coffee and I guess Evie can have some soda if you have it" Barry responded looking over his shoulder as he found the perfect position in the window for the tree.

"Coming right up" excusing herself, Caitlin went into the kitchen to make the drinks, putting a new pod into the coffee machine leaving it to make the beverage while grabbing the bottle of soda from the fridge to pour Evie a glass. Taking a moment she leant against the counter top of her spacious kitchen, one of the reasons she decided to take this apartment due to the kitchen being twice the size she expected and took a moment to breath.

Knowing Barry is close by – in the next room is doing something to her and she doesn't know what it is, it's that same feeling she got when he held her hip to place the snowflake onto his tree. A sudden overwhelming feeling that has her cheeks heating up – hell her whole body feels on fire. Unknown to her even now she is trying to position her head so she can see him out of the kitchen door in the living room, moving her head in every way possible in a bid to see him but she just can't no matter how far she strains her neck to. Lost in her day dream and wondering what is happening to her – she is a medical expert yet nothing can explain this feeling; a feeling she has never felt before and she doesn't know what to do with it, ignore it hoping it goes away or follow her gut when it comes to Barry and see where it takes her.

"Cait" Evie's voice pulled her from her day dream, shaking her head a little to knock some sense into herself she looked down at the youngster "What are those?"

Following the direction her small hand was pointing in, Caitlin saw she was pointing to the three tickets on the fridge held in by one single silver magnet "They are tickets to see a ballet on Christmas Eve, I used to go every year with my parents ever since I was little"

What she wasn't expecting is for the little girl to squeal which took her by surprise, making her jump a little on the spot. "Evie are you ok?" Barry came dashing into the kitchen worry carved into his face as he first made eye contact with Caitlin making her heart jump then to Evie who was stood looking at the tickets in awe

"I love the ballet" She spoke looking back at Caitlin but slowly making her way closer to the fridge as if she was scared to get close to them in case they disappeared from their place on the fridge.

"If you're free you can come with me if you want?" the words left her mouth as soon as she spoke them, why she said it she doesn't know; maybe it was because of the look on Evie's face at the idea of the ballet but she can't help but feel she is letting her parents down. The nutcracker on Christmas Eve is what they have always done; even if they are not here it is still their thing and she can't help but feeling guilty that she has asked Barry and Evie to go with her and now she can't take it back. Not when Evie is looking at Barry with such hope she would hate to break the little girls heart and she is sure her parents will forgive her – they might even be happy for her that she is making use of them and sharing her childhood experience and traditions with another little girl.

"I mean if you want to go we can but you'll have to be good, do everything I tell you and say a big thank you to Caitlin" Barry told Evie which earnt another squeal of happiness from the youngster.

Evie's arms wrapped around Caitlin's waist in a tight hug as she chanted "Thank you – Thank you – Thank you" over and over again, even if Caitlin is regretting giving her parents tickets away she can't help but smile at Evie who's chin rested on the top of her stomach with a Cheshire cat smile on her face.

"I think you have made her year" Barry laughed reaching around the two females and grabbing his coffee from the machine.

"Can Cait come with us tonight?" Evie asked turning to look at Barry, the idea of the tree long forgotten.

"I don't think she would want to" Barry told Evie who just looked back at Barry with an unimpressed look on her face.

"Well ask her"

"We're going to the carol service tonight – it's kind of our tradition. We attend the service then afterwards we light candles." Barry explained which made Caitlin nod to say she understood.

"We light three candles one for mommy, one for Grandma Nora and one for Grandpa Henry and as your mommy and daddy are in heaven you should come and light two for them" Evie suggested which brought back another childhood memory for Caitlin.

She would attend her local carol service with her parents each year. She would stand between her parents as they sang along with everyone else; until she became too old and heavier her father would hold her in his arms as she pretended to read the words from the small book he held at first having no idea what the words said until she could read but by then she didn't know the words as she sang them every year so the words stuck in her head.

"So will you come with us?" Evie asked that hopeful look back on her face and Caitlin found herself nodding in agreement unable to say no to them big green eyes. She was after all working the morning shift until after Christmas when she changes to the night shift up until New Year's Eve and what she will be working that day she doesn't know yet. She hasn't confirmed that she will work Christmas day and New Year's Eve but as she has for the past four years the hospital just expect her now at whatever time she feels like turning up which is normally around mid-day to work a twelve hour shift finishing at midnight to waste most of her day, at this moment in time it says she has both days off but it never happens – she will always end up working.

With her mind running wild, Caitlin grabbed the glass of soda and moved towards the living room, one thing she has found this year is the idea of Christmas with Evie and Barry around doesn't feel as bad as Christmas normally does for her. Placing the glass down onto the coffee table she turned towards the tree to see Barry was in the middle of putting lights on when he came running into the kitchen at the sound of Evie's squeal almost scream. She watched as he went back to his task; finishing wrapping the string of lights around the rest of the tree while Evie continued to open the rest of the boxes containing the decorations they have bought. One item caught her attention – an angel. Looking almost the same as the one she watched Evie place on the top of her tree, the one Caitlin had quietly admired for its simplicity yet classy look.

Kneeling on the floor beside Evie she picked the angel up and stood it on top of the coffee table, looking towards the fireplace to see the single nutcracker sat on the mantel above. If her parents could really see her now then she would like to think that they are proud of her, proud of her work and the woman she has become but more than anything proud of the fact she has started to move on even if she hadn't meant to but subconsciously made, she has slowly started to accept that her parents will not be coming back any time soon and instead she has allowed Barry and Evie into her life.

* * *

 **I know nothing special really happened again but the next chapter I plan on doing a bumped chapter which will combined all of what is mentioned above, the carol service and the nutcracker and hopefully I will have it finished for Christmas Eve. As for Christmas day itself in this story I will try my best to post that on Christmas day night but no promises. The Christmas day might come after Christmas day if I don't manage to finish it in time to do it on Christmas day night.**

 **So what did you think?**

 **Do you think Caitlin is beginning to move on?**

 **Did she make the right decision by inviting Barry and Evie to the ballet with her instead of wasting the tickets?**

 **Please let me know what you think – your reviews keep me writing**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVE EVE – YES YOU CAN ONLY SAY THAT TODAY.**

 **Please read the end notes …. As you can see the plan has changed.**

* * *

Standing outside of the church waiting for Caitlin to arrive after agreeing earlier that day that they would meet outside of the church so they can sit together Barry kept a tight hold on Evie's hand knowing she has suddenly taken a liking to wandering off on her own recently. Sharing a smile here and there with the other members of the public entering the church of a quick hello to the people he knows around town from friends, friends of his family or people he has met through his job. Most people around town know he is marine whether it be from seeing him in his uniform leaving for a mission or by word of mouth some of them stopping him on the street to talk to him, most just wanting to say thank you to him for the things he is doing for their country some others for the charity work he has done around town.

Two years before Emma dies he ran the marines toy drive with her – being seen out in the centre of town with his wife who looked in perfect health unaware of the fate she was going to face not long after that day; the couple doing their best to encourage me members of their town to buy extra toys to donate to the charity which help supply ever child in a toy on Christmas day, from the children at his marine base who have had a parent killed in action giving them the chance to have a perfect Christmas or the children at the orphanage and local hospital to wake up to a gift on Christmas morning. That year it had been a major success and they had planned on doing the same for the year after but with Emma's health decreasing by the day it wasn't possible and since then Barry hasn't had the heart to do it alone. It was something they both shared and he just can't face doing it alone.

Checking his watch then the clock on the front of the church Barry shoved his free hand back into his coat trying to keep as warm as possible while wondering where Caitlin could be, he had offered to pick her up but she insisted that she can drive herself and that there was no point in Barry going in the wrong direction from the church just to pick her up just to double back on himself again to the church. Feeling Evie tug on his arm Barry looked down at her only to see her staring straight ahead; following her line of sight he saw Caitlin walking down the path of the church towards him. Her hair fell around her face clearly having straightened it earlier that day, a red woollen coat wrapped around her body and black ankle boots on her feet the heel lightly clicking against the concrete floor.

"Sorry I'm late, had a small emergency involving a broken heel and icy sidewalks" she smiled at the both hoping they accept her apology while also hoping they haven't been stood her for too long. Tonight was a very cold night and having been stood around made her feel even more guilty about turning up late.

"It's fine, we have ten minutes before it starts – lets head inside" Barry motioned to the door with his head knowing if they stand out here any longer then they will freeze to death yet surprised they hadn't already while waiting for Caitlin to arrive.

"You look very pretty" Evie smiled up at Caitlin, her small hand taking Caitlin's as they walked into the church. To those who don't known either of them then they would look like the perfect little family with both Caitlin and Barry holding the little girls hand as they entered the church walking down to the row where Barry had saved them a seat each.

"You look beautiful as well, I like your silver sparkly shoes" Caitlin responded to Evie, dropping her hand to allow Barry and Evie to both slide into the pew together while she took the end seat.

"Caitlin this is Joe, Iris and Wally – my adopted family" Barry introduced her to the three other people sat with them. When Evie had invited her she thought it was just the three of them not a family outing that she was coming along with.

Barry had told her all about them that night when they began talking about his past, saying how he wouldn't be the man he is together if it wasn't for Joe and even if his mother passing was a sad time for him he also was grateful that within something sad it also gave him a new family including a brother and sister. He had always wanted a sibling but after his father's death his mother never really removed on from what he remembered so if she hadn't of passed away then he wouldn't have any siblings. If anything Barry only had high praises for them all; mentioning all the things he has been able to do because of them.

"It's very nice to meet you all, Barry has told me all about you" Caitlin smiled at the three pairs of eyes looking at her, offering a small nervous wave at them. If she had of known they were going to be here then she wouldn't have felt as nervous as she does now. What if they are all silently judging her? Thinking she is only friends with Barry in a way of getting a readymade family?

"I wish we could say the same but our Barry hasn't told us about you but it's nice to see that he is making new friends – we're happy you could join us" Joe responded with a friendly smile which settled her nerves a little knowing she wasn't being secretly judged by every move she made but a small portion of her nerves remained. What if this nice front is just to make her feel welcomed but they are secretly judging her?

As if god himself knew the mental torment she was silently going through the service started and never in her life has Caitlin concentrated on words being spoke so much; every single word, her eyes trained on the older man's mouth as he led the service watching his mouth form every word while trying to ignore the three people sat at the other end of the pew from her. All she has to do was make it through one carol service without making a complete fool out of herself then she is home free and everything will be fine. It's just a shame about her singing voice then again the church is packed so she could just mime the words.

* * *

With the service coming to an end and Caitlin making it through without making a fool of herself, the six of them remained in their seats until the church was almost empty. It quickly became clear that they had a routine for this night. It wasn't something they made along the way. Following Barry she stood up seconds after he did clearly a sign that the church was now empty enough for them. Stepping out into the middle of the aisle deciding to let everyone out and just follow them as right now she had no idea what the routine was.

What surprised Caitlin most was the fact that Iris linked her arm through hers, holding back from the rest of the group making Caitlin begin to panic; was she about to do the sister thing and tell her to back off her brother but she didn't want anyone else hearing her. Caitlin couldn't help the pounding in her chest wondering what was going on. "Thank you" Iris leant closer to her side when she spoke. Clearly noticing the confused look on Caitlin's face Iris decided to explain herself "Thank you for what you are doing for Barry, this time of year is always hard for him as it was Emma's favourite time of year and normally he is so down but puts on an act for Evie but this year he looks a lot happier than in recent years and I think you are the reason for that so thank you for bring some joy into my brother's life"

"I could say the same for them, I normally hate this time of year as I lost my parents around this time but spending these days with Barry and Evie has been something else – the holidays done seem so bad." Caitlin explained knowing if Iris can see she is making a difference to Barry's life then she deserves to know what Barry and Evie are doing to her life. Hell she has a Christmas tree in her apartment for the first time since she moved here if it wasn't for Barry more so Evie she still wouldn't have one. Christmas songs on the radio wouldn't be so bad and everyone running around doing last minute errands for Christmas day don't bother her as much as they used to in past years.

"Well if you don't have plans already we would love it if you could join us for Christmas dinner, I think it will cheer Barry up a lot and Evie clearly loves you"

"I would love to but I might volunteer to work yet" Caitlin told her knowing doing small holiday things with them is one thing but spending Christmas day with them is another. Sitting around their table as if she belongs there as part of their family when she doesn't.

"Well if you change your mind, here's my number" Iris dug around in her purse pulling out a small business card and handing it to Caitlin.

"Thank you" Caitlin smiled taking the card being held out to her and sliding it into her coat pocket. Deciding that she will ask Barry about it tomorrow before or after the ballet and if he ok with it then maybe she would accept the invitation after all she is slowly coming around to the idea of Christmas so maybe a change will do her some good – it might be time to change her routine and do something new instead of spending it alone and working.

"Caitlin come on" Evie ran over to where the two women spoke, taking Caitlin's hand in her small one and trying her best to pull her along. Taking off into a small almost none run with Evie she caught up to Barry, Joe and Wally with Iris trailing just a step or two behind them. "Can I go first?" Evie asked looking up at all the body's surrounding her.

"Of course youngest first" Joe smiled down at his adoptive Granddaughter but no doubt he is just her grandpa in Evie's eyes.

"Be careful not to burn yourself" Barry picked his daughter up, placing her onto his hip, every year since he can remember they come here after the carol service to light a candle for the people they have lost in their lives. Something he had done ever since his first Christmas with Joe, as Joe explained to him that it is a way of remember those who are no longer here but we still love and seeing Evie light the first candle for her mother – his deceased wife always makes him emotional.

"I know daddy I have done this before" Evie pressed her little lips to her father's cheek before carefully picking up a small tea light. "This is for my mommy" her tiny voice said as she carefully used one of the other tea lights to light her candle and placing it onto the bottom row where nothing currently sat while Joe placed a ten dollar bill into the collection box beside the candles.

"Your mommy would be so proud of you" Barry held his daughter close to his chest, kissing the top of her head. "She will be looking down on you now smiling at how beautiful and cleaver you are knowing that you know she loves you"

The next to step up was Wally, taking another candle and lighting it off Evie's. "I miss you mom" he looked upwards before placing it down beside Evie's candle before stepping back allowing Joe to place his arm around his sons shoulders. Next was Iris picking another candle and lighting it. "Grandma" she looked over her shoulder at her father who nodded at her before her to step back into her waiting arm of her father. The Barry stepped up with Evie still in his arm both of them now taking a candle and looking at each other. "Dad" Barry placed his candle down allowing Evie to light hers from his. "Grandma Nora" when Barry stepped back again Caitlin looked at Joe to who shook his head and motioned for her to go next.

Picking up two of the small candles and lit the first one from Evie's last candle. "Mom" she felt a small smile tug at the corner of her lips but also the tears building in her eyes. "And dad" she added light the candle from her mothers and placing them next to each other. Lastly Joe stepped up and took a candle lighting it off Caitlin's "Dad" the tall man smiled at the row of candles and paced his on the end of the row; with all eight candles lit the group stood and watched them. Barry thinking about his parents and his wife, Caitlin about her parents and could only guess that Joe, Iris and Wally were doing the same thing. It reminded Caitlin that even if her parents are gone, they are never complete gone if you remember them because they stay with you in memories and in your heart.

After a couple of minutes the group left the church to see that most people were long gone yet a couple of small groups scattered the surrounding areas. "Remember it is Christmas Eve tomorrow which means ice-skating at two o'clock don't be late" Joe spoke looking at his three children and granddaughter. "And Caitlin it would be nice if you would join us as well" he looked down at her.

"I will try my best" she smiled accepting his invitation. Christmas Eve is the one day she does take off to go visit her parents which she could do in the morning and make it back in time to join them for ice skating Caitlin thought to herself making a plan in her head to fit everything in, considering she was nervous when she first met them now she feels as if she wants to spend more time with them due to how welcoming they have been to her.

"That's good enough for us – well we should be heading home" Iris looked at her father and brother who both nodded in agreement; with hugs shared all around, to Caitlin's surprise she received a hug from both Iris and Joe and a nod of the head from Wally which she took as a goodnight before the trio left leaving Barry, Caitlin and Evie stood outside the church alone.

One they were out of sight the sound of Evie's voice broke the silence they had fallen into "Hot chocolate, hot chocolate" she chanted in Barry's arms making him laugh while Caitlin turned to look at her to see her bouncing up and down in her father's arm.

"I should explain that after Joe, Iris and Wally have left us we normally go around the corner for some hot chocolate – our little tradition. Are you joining us?" Barry explained while both pairs of green eyes turned to look at her in anticipation of her answer.

"Who can say no to hot chocolate but I'm buying them because you both got me a lovely tree" she smiled at the pair, falling into step beside them as they headed towards Barry's favourite hot chocolate spot – Their Christmas tradition place.

* * *

The trio sat around a table by the window watching the fresh snow that had begun to fall outside settling on top if the snow that was already covering the ground and any other surface it could. The warm chocolatey drink in front of them Caitlin doing her best not to get the cream on the end of her nose this time to save from more awkward moments with Barry where she doesn't know what to do accept it or stand frozen in place until it is over. From the last few times they have been together little things keep happening between the two of them that leaves her confused it is just a habit for Barry or is it something more she doesn't know but up to this point they still haven't spoken about it and she has come to the conclusion that they're never going to be spoken about and are best off forgotten.

"She hasn't stopped talking about the ballet tomorrow night" Barry caught Caitlin's attention dragging her sight away from the falling snow to look at Barry who sat across the table from her, with Evie on his left closet to the window.

"I but tickets every year but never go, I used to do it with my parents every year before they died and now I buy the tickets but leave two on their graves and I keep the third. I think they would be happy that I have decided to use them. It was our tradition and now I get to share it with both of you" Caitlin smiled having made her mind up that her parents would be happy with her using them and that she has found someone to go with her.

"All she spoke about last night was taking ballet lessons but I have no idea where to send her" Barry laughed having spent his whole night listening to Evie go on and on and on about how she wants to be a ballet dancer but he doesn't know the first place on where to look for a ballet school in this city after all he's never had to look for one.

"There is a nurse who worked in the emergency department with me and her little girl goes to one dance school. I can ask her for the details if you want me to" she offered knowing being a single father isn't the easiest thing in the world; be a single parent full stop must be hard she has seen single parents time and time again in the hospital and she has to watch as they care for one child who is sick but also trying to make arrangements for their other children knowing they need to be there for all of their children not just the sick one and can only image what it is like so helping Barry feels like she is doing something to actually help him.

"That would be perfect, I'd be father of the year to this little one" in sync they both turned to look at Evie who was too busy watching the snow and sipping at her hot chocolate instead of listening to their conversation.

"It's nothing, I'll get it for you the next time we are both on shift together, should be before the New Year" she responded smiling around the rim of her mug .

"I hope you don't mind me asking but what was Iris talking to you about. I never know with her" Barry laughed nervously wondering if his sister was being nice to Caitlin or not when it comes to Iris he can never tell. He secretly hoped she was nice to Caitlin.

"She invited me to Christmas dinner which is very kind of her but I told her I'll probably volunteer to work"

"You should come, it's not very often Iris is offering a place at the table to someone she has just met so she must really like you"

"You don't mind? I don't want to intrude on your family Christmas" Caitlin asked a little unsure if it is the right thing to do. Maybe having people to spend this holiday with will make her look at it differently. It's not the mean season after all but a season of acceptance.

"Joe probably would have invited you himself tomorrow when we go ice skating, he loves being surrounded by people this time of year. He'll no doubt invite you to his New Year's Eve party as well" Barry told her with the most sincere look on his face which told Caitlin that he was being serious.

Barry wasn't lying when he told her that Joe loves being surrounded by people at Christmas time, he does live alone with all of his children having moved out some time ago so lives for the moment when he can get them all around one table for a meal which isn't as often as he would like. Not with Barry being called away at a moment's notice or Iris in and out of town all the time searching out her next story for the paper and Wally working most of the time so he grabs whatever time he can get with them all together and having Caitlin there is just someone else for him to care about.

"Then maybe I'll skip working this year and join you. I will tell Iris tomorrow" deciding that this is the year to try something new, maybe make some more friends in Iris and Wally after all she has been in this city for years and knows no one outside of her work apart from Barry and Evie so maybe making some girly friends will be good for her so Iris might become a good friend to her.

A silence fell over the trio again as they went back to drinking the chocolatey goodness in front of them that had gone from hot chocolate to warm chocolate but Caitlin could see the appeal of this place – the hot chocolate was delicious and unlike anything she had tasted before.

* * *

 **So as you can see I have changed the plan, this is the next chapter and I hope to post the Christmas Eve chapter tomorrow night.**

 **Do you think Caitlin made the right decision to spend Christmas with Barry and the West's … not to mention little Evie?**

 **Thank you for reading and hopefully I will have another chapter for you tomorrow.**


	8. Chapter 8

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS EVE!**

 **and another chapter is done :)**

 **so enjoy**

* * *

Having left her apartment as early as she possibly could, Caitlin arrived back in her old childhood town and wasting no time in going to the cemetery to her parent's graves. Parking her car in the small car park that sits beside the cemetery taking a quick glance at the clock on her dashboard nodding to herself in agreement that she made good time getting here; she knows she can't be late for ice skating later on and found herself actually looking forwards to it even if she is more baby giraffe when it comes to skating but isn't that half the fun and she doesn't care if she makes a fool out of herself now. She could end up making the biggest fool of herself in front of the whole of Central City and she wouldn't care because she knows it's going to be fun. Everyone else might be expert skaters and she is letting the group down but she doesn't care she is looking forwards to something for once instead of trying to live in the past.

With the two lots of flowers in her hands she made her way down the small footpath to the final resting place of her parents, the place she had picked for them both lay side by side. Reaching the graves she looked at the two lumps of polished marble reading the names one both of them for some reason every year she does this as if in her mind the name will suddenly change and her parent's names will no long be there carved into the marble but at the same time knowing that they're never going to change no matter how much she wants them too.

"Merry Christmas Dad" she carefully lay one bunch of flowers on top of the grass in front of the marble stone. "Merry Christmas" she turned to her right and laid the flowers on her mother's grave in the same place she had done on her fathers. They both got the same flowers just like their matching head stones. Everything at their funeral had matched because that is who her parents were. They liked most of the same thing but at the same time also hated some of the things the other did loved but that is what made her parents who they were because they would always compromise until they came to an agreement and that is how she will always remember them. In Caitlin's eyes they had the perfect relationship and she wanted to find someone who could give her the same relationship her parents wanted because growing up that is all she ever wanted – to find her other half that completed her.

"I hope you don't mind by I gave your tickets away to Barry and his daughter Evie, if you were still here then I know you would like them. Barry is such a nice guy and I didn't know it at the time but we have so much in common yet at the same time we are completely different it's weird to me and Evie is just beautiful and smart, she melted my heart the moment I met her. I'm going to be spending Christmas with them and their family who are also really nice people. I also know you still wouldn't like the idea of me moving away and I wouldn't have if you were both still here but I needed a fresh start and now I've finally met all these great people. So please don't be angry that I gave your tickets away, I'm looking forwards to seeing the nutcracker tonight but instead of your tickets I brought you both a little nutcracker each" Caitlin smiled to herself having gone back to that little market hut and bought two more little nutcrackers for her parents first thing this morning. Pulling the two little nutcrackers from her coat pocket she placed one on each grave replacing the tickets.

"I miss you both so much but I've learnt to realise that you not completely gone, it's up to me to keep you both alive in my memories and my heart because I'll never forget how much you loved me because I loved you both just as much." Bring her gloved hand up to her cheek Caitlin brushed the single tear away taking a moment to compose herself. "You're not going to believe this but your girl is going ice skating later – yes you heard me correctly ice skating. I just hope there isn't a lot of people there because who knows how many people I could injure" she began to laugh at herself, good thing I'm a doctor she thought to herself that way she can patch up the people she hurts will her clumsiness. "Calamity Cait is hitting the ice" she spoke aloud laughing at the nickname here father had called her when she was ten and ended up wiping out around twelve other children as she hit the ice and slid knocking them over like bowling pins. If she was bowling then she would have got a strike.

Having spent the next fifteen to twenty minutes filling her parent's in on everything she has been up to and telling them anything else she can think off. Finally feeling the cold she pushed herself up from the crouching position she found herself in looking back and forth between the two stones as she spoke to her parents she said her goodbyes, promising to visit them both again soon which will be her mother's birthday in February; Caitlin slowly started making her way back up the small footpath to her car.

* * *

Arriving at the ice rink Caitlin saw that everyone else had already arrived and was booted up ready to hit the ice making her wonder one if she was late and two have they been waiting for her to arrive before hitting the ice. Carrying her skates in her right hand she slid onto the bench exchanging greetings with everyone as she slipped her shoes off and started to lace up her boots, with Iris, Wally and Joe excusing themselves they stepped onto the ice taking Evie with them and her rented penguin to keep her upright making Caitlin wondering if those come in adult size as well because she knows that she could do with one.

"Do you need some help?" Barry asked pointing to her skates that she was trying to fasten tight enough so she doesn't break an ankle or worse a leg.

"I think I got it" she smiled at Barry who sat on her left. Without warning Barry knelt on one knee in front of her taking the laces from her hands and pulling at them making them as tight as they possible could be without cutting off the circulation to keep feet and taking no time to tie them – the dad in him clearly showing before moving onto the next skate and repeating the same task as he had with the other. "Thanks" Caitlin watched as he stood back up to his full height again in front of her, holding out his hand to take; not wanting to come across as rude Caitlin placed her hand into his allowing him to pull her up from the bench.

Waiting for Caitlin to settle on her skates he started stepping backwards towards the ice dragging Caitlin along with him. "You do know I am terrible at skating right?" Caitlin asked which only made him laugh in response. "My father nicknamed me Calamity Cait due to the fact I wiped out twelve other kids when I was younger"

"Then I guess I'm best sticking close by just in case you decide to do that again – I got you" Caitlin couldn't help but notice how his green eyes sparkled as he spoke making it clear to her this is something he loves doing, pausing at the edge of the ice she looked around her wondering if this was such a good idea agreeing to come here today.

Barry could see the worry on her face, offering her his other hand to balance herself but also to show his support and hoping that she trusts him enough in the short time they have known each other to know that he will make sure she doesn't fall. Without thinking about it she placed her other hand in his allowing him to pull her onto the ice; for some strange reason knowing that even if only her hands are lay on top of his she feels safe, knowing that if she was to slip the slightest bit then Barry would catch her in his strong arms. Pushing his feet backwards Barry pulled her along with his as they began to glide over the ice, Barry's experience on show for her to see; what she didn't expect is for his hands to leave hers if only for a moment as he span around on the spot and moved behind her, his hands finding her hips as he pushed them both across the ice – Caitlin not daring to take one foot on the ice if only an inch, her feet was going to stay on the ice until the moment they stop off again – it's the safest option for everyone currently on the ice.

"I told you I've got you" his deep silk like voice said into her ear sending a shiver down her spine as she listened to his words and man were they true. For the first time in a long time she actually felt safe and she owed that to Barry.

With each minute that passed Caitlin began to feel a lot more comfortable on the ice but she wasn't going to allow Barry to let go of her, it took him the best part of twenty minutes to even get her to lift a foot off the floor to pull them both along, she felt nowhere near confident enough to try it on her own; as the moments past every now and then she went into panic mode every time Barry's hands left her body thinking he had abandoned her but then he would appear somewhere else, in front of her again making her smile up at him or at her side, grasping her hand once again which calmed her down knowing he was there to save her if she needs saving from fall face first onto the frozen water below her feet – even manging to laugh with him at how stiff she would go each time he started skating faster. It was clear to anyone even if she couldn't admit it to herself that she was having fun and maybe this wasn't the worst idea she has ever had.

* * *

Barry pulled up outside of Caitlin's apartment block, sounding his horn to let her know he has arrived. Over hot chocolate's the night before they had arranged for Barry to pick her up and he would drive them to the ballet after Caitlin offered to pick them up but he made the argument that Evie's booster seat is already in his car so it made sense for him to drive and he was amazed when she didn't argue the matter with him any longer. Unsure of what to wear for the evening he dug out a suit and decided that would be suitable as in movies he has seen when they go to the ballet the man is always wearing a smart suit so decided that was the best option; Evie on the other hand dug out her sparkiest dress and glitter shoes without asking Barry to choose her outfit which he normal would this time she did it all on her own and looked like a walking disco ball but he didn't care this is after all her first ballet and she is excited about it whereas he is having very mixed feelings on the matter – unsure if he was going to enjoy it or not but for his daughter he will sit through it.

Moments later Caitlin came out of the entrance to her apartment block smiling as she made her way to the car, all day she's had this feeling in the pit of her stomach unsure on if she should be going but the moment she spotted Barry's car and Evie with her face pressed up against the back window that feeling disappeared.

"Daddy, Cait looks like an angel" Evie commented making Barry turn to look out of the car window at Caitlin to see her walking towards them dressed in what he could only describe as a white cape with small sleeves for her hands to fit through, whatever dress she had on underneath hidden by her cape and white heels on her feet taking small careful steps as to not slip on the ice.

"Yes she does" Barry commented happy with his decision to wear a suit for the evening.

He did have to agree with his daughter the closer she got the car the more she looked like an angel, dressed mostly in white and her hair in loose curls falling below her shoulders. In the stories and movies angels always had blonde hair but Caitlin look amazing and he couldn't deny it. Everything about her all the way down to the way she walks made her look like an angel in his eyes and he never expected that to happen to him.

"Hi" Caitlin smiled pulling the car door open and sliding into the passenger seat beside Barry. "Are we excited about tonight?" she aimed her question at Evie looking over her shoulder to the youngster in the back seat.

"I can't wait, can we go now daddy?" her tiny voice asked from the backseat making Barry pull away from the sidewalk to start their journey to their final destination.

* * *

"Did you like it?" Caitlin asked as the trio walked out of the theatre after the ballet had finished.

"It was the best thing ever, can we come again?" Evie asked her smile stretching from ear to ear. During the whole performance Caitlin would look down at Evie every now and then to see her frozen on every movement in front of her, her eyes never leaving the dancers on the stage.

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it would be I must say I did enjoy it myself and I would go again" Barry commented having enjoyed the performance finding at time just like his daughter he couldn't look away. It isn't the worse evening he's had in his life.

"So that means we can come again?" Evie asked all the hope in the world laced into her words.

"Yes we can" Barry confirmed making her smile stretch even wider, something Caitlin didn't know what possible but once again she has been proven wrong.

As the trio made their way into the parking structure in search of the car, they walked in silence all content in the moment. Caitlin content in the fact that she was happy she had decided to attend tonight just for the amazement on Evie's face, Evie content that tonight has been the best night of her life and not just because she got to stay up later than her bedtime and Barry content at the fact his daughter is happy and also at the company he is currently in; to him the night had been perfect and he never thought he would ever feel like this again. Never thinking he would ever feel _'complete'_ again.

* * *

 **Ok so I am going to try my best to finish the next chapter in time for tomorrow but with it being Christmas day I don't know if it will be completed in time, if not then you can have Christmas day a day late.**

 **What did you think?**

 **Are Caitlin and Barry becoming closer?**

 **What do you want to see happen in this story?**

 **Thank you for reading.**


End file.
